


Priorities (age: late 20s/early 30s)

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Dany [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Dany tells his family what his priorities are.





	

_Daniil’s pov_

Waking up I find the space next to me empty, which is something that doesn’t happen often and definitely not at 4 am. I try to listen if y/n might be in the bathroom, but I don’t hear anything. I know I won’t be able to go back to sleep without knowing where she is so I decide to go look for her. I don’t have to search for too long, because I can see that the light is on in our son’s room. I push the door open a bit further and peak inside. Y/n is sitting next to our son’s bed and she’s stroking his hair. There’s a bowl next to his bed as well.  
“Hey, is everything okay?” I quietly ask.  
Y/n turns her head to look at me. “He’s sick. He’s been throwing up and he has a fever. I was just waiting for him to fall asleep again and then I was coming back to bed. I’m really sorry if I woke you.” She says as she presses a kiss to our son’s head. She stands up and walks towards me.  
“Have you been up for long?” I ask as I wrap one arm around her waist and brush a few strands of hair out of her face with my free hand.  
She shrugs. “A while.”  
“You should’ve woken me.” I mutter as I pull her against me. I can feel her shake her head against my chest.  
“No, you have to race this weekend; that’s a priority. You need your sleep and you definitely can’t get sick.” I cup her face with one hand to make her look at me and keep her close with my other arm.  
“My main priority are the two of you; I’m a husband and a father first, everything else comes after that okay?” I explain.  
She looks at me for a while. “Okay.” She then whispers before she stands on her toes and presses her lips to mine. I immediately respond and pull her even closer than before. We break apart when we hear our son. I look over y/n and see him reach for the bowl next to his bed, so I untangle myself from my wife and make my way over to him. I place a hand on his back, but there’s not much I can do for him now. When he’s done y/n takes to bowl to empty and clean it and I stay with him.  
“Do you want to go rinse your mouth? Get rid of that taste?” I ask and when he weakly nods I lift him off his bed so he doesn’t have to walk. Usually he hates it when I carry him, because he’s 5 now and according to him he’s too old to be carried around. But I guess today is and exception.  
“I’m sorry if I woke you up daddy.” He mumbles as he rests himself against my chest. “Will you be okay to race without sleeping? I don’t want to ruin it for you.” He whimpers. He’s quite the wise 5-year-old, but I think he sort of got that from both of his parents.  
“I’ll be fine and even if I’m not, it doesn’t matter.” I respond as I carefully place him down in the bathroom and hand him a glass of water. Y/n is standing there with a now clean bowl and she has a slight smile on her face as she watches us.  
“But what if you lose?” He asks; his eyes getting watery.  
“It doesn’t matter, you’re more important.” I promise him.


End file.
